


Anguirus's dilema

by RainbowGarbage (orphan_account)



Series: Monster March 2020 [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Millennium Series (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Crack, Monster March, MonsterMarch, MonsterMarch2020, Peer Pressure, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RainbowGarbage
Summary: For Monster March this year, I'm going to write something for each day rather than draw (because honestly I'm starting to really dislike my drawing ability). We'll see how this goes. Oh and I'll also hopefully post the ones I missed after the month is over. I'm going to draw the monsters also, but I might not post them, sorry!Day 8: Anguirus. After the stress of invading aliens, Godzilla suggests they all find a way to de-stress. The solution causes Anguirus even more stress.
Series: Monster March 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Anguirus's dilema

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Godzilla Final Wars. There was a certain scene that just needed exploiting. Also I frankly only watched part of the movie, so excuse me if I wrote something glaringly stupid.

Sweat dripped down Anguirus’s head, his body tense. He was stuck in a dangerous death match against Godzilla. 

“Are you serious?” 

“C’mon, please?” Godzilla said with a playful smile.

“No. Absolutely not. Not in a million years.”

“We all need to de-stress after everything that happened. And we were all having fun when you did it!”

“WE WERE BEING CONTROLLED BY ALIENS WHEN WE DID THAT!”

Godzilla thought for a moment. “well you aren't now.”

Anguirus was trapped, cornered. His swift defeat was inevitable: he’s no match against his friend’s unrelenting whining. All that was left to do was to surrender.

“AGH FINE! But if I get a concussion you’re nursing me back to health.”

“Fat chance.” Godzilla turned away from a hurt Anguirus. “Ok he’s in let's do this!”

###

Godzilla stood a ways from Caesar, staring him down. He stared back, matching his opponents ferocity. Anguirus stood just in front of Godzilla, nervous about the whole ordeal. No way to back out now. He rolled up into his ball...

All was quiet…

Godzilla took a step back.

And he takes a mighty kick! First kick of the game! Caesar seems ready for the ball. He’s crouched down. Ready for the perfect moment. As the ball flies closer and closer to him, he jumps up and tries catching it. OH! Just a moment too soon. Ceasar falls, grasping at nothing, as the ball flies right past him! GOOOAAAL! Godzilla lavishes in the fact that he just won the first point of the game!

Anguirus popped a timid head out of the spike filled ball. “How many points are you guys playing to?”

“Balls don’t talk,” Godzilla responded unhelpfully.

Anguirus grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
